1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot pads, and, in particular, to footpads that can be worn with open toed heels or sandals and not be visible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Women's fashion shoes, while attractive, can be tough on a wearer's feet, resulting in blisters. While some attempts have been made to provide coverings over affected parts of the foot in an attempt to reduce the formation of blisters, such attempts fall short with respect to maintaining any semblance of fashion and/or comfort.
It would be beneficial to provide a foot pad that provides the protection against rubbing that forms blisters and the sensitivity of stepping/sliding of the foot against the inside sole of the shoes, which creates friction and basically burns the bottom of the foot, making feet sensitive and hard to walk, while not degrading fashion appearance.